Game controllers are input devices that can be used to provide control inputs to a gaming application. A game controller may be a peripheral device that can be coupled to a computing device or a video gaming console such as the Microsoft Xbox, the Sony PlayStation or the Nintendo Switch. The coupling can be provided by a wired connection or a wireless connection such as WiFi. A game controller may also be integrated into a handheld gaming console. Examples of popular game controllers include the Razer WildCat and the Xbox Elite. Game controllers may include two trigger buttons at a rear surface of the game controller. The trigger buttons may be useful for providing rapid, repetitive inputs such as rapid firing or combat moves. The trigger buttons may also be used in combination with other controls or be customized to carry out special functions in the game. Gamers may sometimes prefer to remove the trigger buttons from the game controller to prevent accidental activation of the trigger buttons or to prevent damage to the trigger buttons during storage. As the trigger buttons may extend out of the game controller on the rear surface, the trigger buttons may be subjected to pressure when the game controller rests on its rear surface. The Razer WildCat controller and the Xbox Elite controller have removable trigger buttons. However, having the trigger buttons as removable elements may pose the risk of misplacing the trigger buttons. Also, in some game controllers, the removal of the trigger button requires the use of tools, which may be inconvenient for the user. As such, there may be a need to have a new type of game controller where accidental activation of the trigger buttons or damage to the trigger buttons can be prevented without removing the trigger buttons from the game controller.